Help
by L94
Summary: Aria finds out she is pregnant. She does not want anyone to know it until she talked to the father of the child, Ezra Fitz. But everything takes a completely different turn when Aria ends up in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Help!

I do not own pretty little liars **or any of the characters!**

Aria looked at the test one more time; somehow she wished it would change. But she did know it wouldn't, why would the fifth test be negative if all the others weren't. She threw the test in the trash can covering it with paper so no one could find it.

She went to her room and sat on her bed. Her mind was going insane. How can she be pregnant at 16, and with her teacher? She tried to figure out what she would say to her parents.

Hey mom, dad I'm pregnant and the father is my teacher Mr. Fitz…

She knew her father would get so mad and try to ´´kill´´ Ezra, and her mother would probably be more than upset. She woke up from her thoughts when there were a knock on the door.

Aria, the pizza is here! Her brother shouted through the door.

She felt nausea just by thinking of food but she had to eat something because she hadn't eaten anything during the whole day.

….

Ella Montgomery knew something were wrong with her daughter. She didn't eat much at dinner, and she looked a bit pale. So Ella decided to go up to see if Aria had a fever. When she walked in to the room could she see her daughter sleeping in her bed. Ella walked over to the side to feel her daughter's forehead but it wasn't warm so she just put a blanket on Aria. On her way out she turned around and looked at her perfect little daughter sleeping safe in her bed.

….

As she put one the days outfit she felt sick, she hadn't gotten much sleep during the night because she knew she had to tell Ezra today.

She walked downstairs and was halfway through the door when her mother called her to the kitchen. Ella looked worried at her daughter and asked her if she were okay? Aria wanted to tell her the truth but she knew she couldn't. So all she answered was yeeh I'm fine, just a bit late, I'm supposed to meet Hannah before school starts. But when Aria was trying to stand up the room started spinning and she felt how she fell to the ground. She could see how her mother leaned over her. Then everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**It makes me so happy that you want to read my story! I'll try to write a little every day so you get new chapters to read. **  
**I'm also really glad if I get some reviews!**  
**Thanks in advance.**

Ella Montgomery sat on the side of the hospital bed. It's been two hours since her daughter was committed to the hospital and there were still no news. Ella sat with tear in her eyes watching her daughter sleeping but this time not safe. In the corner of the room stood Arias father, Byron.

A few minutes later the doctor walks in:

Hello, my name is doctor Steven Jacksons I've been handling your daughters case this morning. And the reason why she fainted is because she hasn't eaten enough and it's very important that she eats now that she's eaten for two.

Ella and Byron looked choked at each other. What do you meen doctor? Are you telling us that she's pregnant? Bryon said with a serious tone in his voice.

Doctor Jackson looked at the parents. Yes. I am sorry; I thought you guys knew about it. But yes she is pregnant, and she will be fine as long as you make sure she eats enough and rest a lot. I know it can be much to deal with as a teenager but if you help her I have no doubt she will get through it.

Ella looked at the doctor but she couldn't here what he was saying. She had a lot to think about; her little girl was having a baby. How can this happen, and who were the father?  
She stopped thinking about that when she heard an almost silent cough from her daughter.

Booth Byron and Ella watched how there Aria breathed slowly. They didn't say anything to each other, they just watched there little girl making deep breaths.

…

Aria felt the tension in the room. Ever since she got home from the hospital, it been quiet, and no one talked to one and other. But something was different this morning, her mother had made pancakes for breakfast and booth Ella and Byron sat around the table waiting for her.

God morning, did you sleep well? Ella asked her as she took her place at the table.

Yes, I did. She said with a bit of anger in her voice. She did not like the way her mother tried to act like everything was good when it wasn't good at all.

Byron looked at his daughter with tired eyes.  
-Okay, Aria. I know you're still tired after your visit at the hospital but, we need to know. Who is the father of your baby?

Aria panicked. She knew the question was coming, but she had not had time to find a good answer. She knew that the correct answer would create so much unhappiness and anger. And she would like to have some time to talk to Ezra before she would answer her parents. But her parents took away her cell phone when she came home, the doctor said she needed to rest so Ella and Byron did not want her to talk so much with their friends because she needed to take it slow and get the rest she needed. So aria hadn't had a chance to talk to Ezra.

Ella and Byron waited for her to answer but Aria was lost in her thoughts.

But just when Aria was about to start lying about the father, the doorbell rang and Aria felt relieved.

Ella went to open the door and got chocked over the fact that Ezra Fitz was standing outside. Ezra did not care about Ella's chocked face and instead he asked her if Aria were home. Ella looked at him with a lot of questions in her head. Yes she's in the kitchen but I'm sorry, she has no time to talk right now. Ezra did not listen to the last part, he just walked right in to the house.

In the kitchen Aria no longer feel relief instead she gets filled with panic as she herd the footsteps she recognized to well.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria could smell he's perfume as he walked in. He moved confidant right by the table and without even looking at Byron.

Ezra stood now in front of Aria,

- Is it true? Your friends called me and said that you've been at the hospital? And that you're pregnant? Is it true?

Byron started to get a bit upset,  
-Why do you care?, you are her teacher. Can you please leave now! Byron said with some anger in he's voice.

Ezra didn't notice Byron; instead he laid all his focus on his girlfriend, Whom now had tears in her eyes.

- I'm sorry Ezra, Yes it's true. I am pregnant..

Ezra looked down on the floor. And then he simply said.

- Okay… we can handle it, we can take care of a baby, just as long as we stick together!

Aria could not believe it. He cared enough to make it work, she felt so happy and She hugged her beautiful boyfriend, but then hell braked loose. Ella started to ask Aria if this was a joke, And Byron grabbed Ezra's arm and pushed him against the wall. Byron started to scream to Ezra that he's life was over and that he would lose he's job, and probably go to prison. At the same time did Aria try to get her father to stop, but her mother stopped her. There were so much scream and fighting, too much for Aria to handle. After a while she couldn't breathe and she slowly fell to the ground.

After just a few seconds the fighting and screaming ended. Everyone gathered around Aria. She was sitting on the floor with her eyes shoot. She herd how her mother asks if she wanted water or something to eat. But Aria did not answer. After some time Aria screamed, she couldn't move, her stomached did hurt so much, and when she opened her eyes she saw blood on the floor. She did also see the panic in Ezra's eyes. The pain was too much for her to cope with so she closed her eyes and dreamed away.

Dream:

What a perfect little family we are, me, you and little Henry he said as he looked at me with love in he's eyes. I can't believe your mine Ezra Fitz, and I can't believe your mine Aria Montgomery. We shared a perfect kiss, but then everything started to change, Ezra's love wasn't there anymore and he walked away. As I was running after to see where he was going I heard a familiar voice.

I heard how Ezra laughed with a girl, a girl I knew and a girl I will never forget. And when I finally got there I could see how he was kissing my best friend… Alison.

….

Aria woke up in flash, as she opened her eyes she saw familiar faces, her mother, her father and Doctor Steven Jacksons. But no Ezra.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes reality can get a person to run, and never come back. Think about that next time you get pregnant.

-A

Aria looked at her phone. She almost couldn't see what was in the text because she had tears in her eyes, but she saw enough to know that it was only a part in A's game. She had gotten many texts from A about the things that had happened, but Aria did notice that A did get more and more mean in the texts she sends.

Aria did not want to admit it but she had started to think that maybe A was right, maybe Ezra ran. She wouldn't blame him, he had all the rights to leave her. She had ruined everything. He had said that they would be able to get through it, and that they could do it.

But then she gets a miscarriage and he says to her parents: I need time to understand what has happened, I need some time…

Aria couldn't understand how he could leave without saying anything to her, but she was somehow also a bit relieved because she had no idea about what she could say to him to make it right, to make things back to the way they were, but deep down inside she knew that things will never be the same. For a short period of time much had happen so much that she didn't even speak to her friends. There hadn't been anything she couldn't talk about with her friends, but Aria felt that she didn't want to put her misery on them. For once hadn't A been harassing them with texts, and everyone was happy.

Hanna has Caleb, Spencer has Toby and Emily has Paige, there wasn't much homework and everything was normal. Aria didn't want to change that, she wants her friends to be happy, even if she wasn't happy at all.

Aria cried every night in the hospital, and then when she got released from the hospital she cried every hour of the day.

Ella did not know how she could help her daughter. She was really disappointed in her for lying about her relationship with Mr. Fitz, but how could she possibly be mad about that when her daughter was in so much pain. Ella tried to get Aria out of bed but it was impossible, so all she could do now was to wait.

….

Ezra sat in he's armchair and looked out the window. He thought about how idiotic he had been. He really loved her, but they shouldn't have done what they did. He knew he had to call her but he didn't know what to say. How could he possible say he was sorry, he really was sorry but how could one word change a thing. One word will not help her feel better, one word can't get the baby back and one word can't make everything back to good.

He was a mess, but he knew he had to pull himself together, he had to be a man, and he had to do it for Aria. So Ezra took he's jacket and car key and started to drive to Arias house, he had to talk to her in person.

…..

At the Montgomery house does she not cry anymore, she don't care, She don't care about anything anymore. Aria looked at herself in the mirror; all she saw was a ugly failed girl who isn't good for anything.

She knew that it was her own fault that she felt this way, she has people around her that care about her and would do anything to help her, but the only person she wanted help from, wasn't there.

Aria opened the medicine cabinet…..

**Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciated it!**

**Please write reviews! So I know if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aria opened the medicine cabinet, she had to take something for her headache. She had so much to think about, so much so that she had created a headache. But she also thought some really bad thoughts, like how easy it would be if she just ended everything right here right now. What had she to live for? She lost the person she loved the most, her mother and fathers trust, her baby and maybe even her friends.

But she slowly removed those thoughts as she started to think about all the things she hadn't done and all the people who really cared about her (Even if they were disappointed at her right now)

She closed the medicine cabinet and went back to bed.

…

Ezra stood outside the house. He had to find the courage to go inside. He didn't know if Aria wanted to talk to him, he didn't even know if Ella and Byron would let him in. But he did know that he had to try. Everything was a total mess, but he had to try to make something right so he rang the doorbell.

...

Ella looked at Byron, who would ring the doorbell at this time at night? Byron got up and went to the door, shocked over who was standing in front of him; he couldn't even think he just opened his mouth to shout at Ezra.

-How dear you come here? It's your fault Aria is not the Aria we are used to know. It's your fault! Everything is your fault!

Ella came to the door; she took Byron on the shoulder to show that it was time to calm down. She said in a calm voice  
- Let Ezra explain what he's doing here

Ezra looked at Ella with a grateful look. and began to talk.  
- I know I'm not so welcome here, but if I could just speak a few words with Aria? I just want to see her again.

Byron looked at Ezra with a mocking smile, and then he started to say  
- If you believe you should even get a look ...  
He was interrupted by Ella.  
- Shh, we have to be quiet, we do not want to wake Aria. And I actually think it would be good if they get together and talk it out. she said, looking at Byron. Then she looked at Ezra.  
- Tomorrow, not today, okay?  
Ezra nodded, then turned and sat in the car.

Byron looked at Ella with anger in her eyes, but she looked away and instead went to bed again.

….

Up in her room, Aria smiled. He had come back for her… She couldn't believe it but she felt happy…


	6. Note

**Hello Everyone!**  
**I am extremely sorry that I have not written much over this summer. Have had a lot to do. But now I'm back to write. And I'm incredibly happy that you are reading it.**  
**I would really appreciate if you write what you think of my story? If you want it to end soon, or if you want it to continue?**  
**Please, Review!**


End file.
